Moving On
by MermaidAssassin
Summary: Shepard has passed on along with her mate Garrus and James Vega finds himself comforting Shepard's weird sister, Aya. Will he end up falling for her? (I do not own Mass Effect, just Aya.)


Note: I do not hate Kaidan. I have an angsty fanfiction about him and Shepard that I need to post once finished. But I just thought after the way he treated her, it'd be just like Shepard's sibling to try and kick his butt.

* * *

Everyone in Shepard's family was so nice. Each one seemed to accept the fact that she was in love with a Turian. The Turian had died along with her so everyone knew they were together in the afterlife. Shepard and Garrus' spirits had come to several of them at night, delivering spiritual messages that they were together and safe with everyone else that was lost.

Her sister seemed to be in shock by the sudden death as she stood by tombstone. James Vega seemed to be the only one to notice her so walked up to her as carefully as he possibly could. He made sure she knew he was there before speaking.

"Hey… Are you okay, ma'am?"

She sniffled, "I will be. S-she wouldn't want me to be like this."

"No, she'd want you to remember the happy times." He felt like he should say something else, "She spoke of you a lot. She would always tell us about how you were afraid of the doorstop when you two were young."

"Haha!" Shepard's sister sobbed again after giggling, "She would play with it and it would make this horrible 'boing boing' sound and I hated it! I have no idea why I cried and screamed from fear at it."

"She loved you and the rest of her family so much."

She nodded then turned to look up at him completely, flipping her light brown hair out of her eyes, "M-my name is Aiyanna, Aya f-for short."

He held out his hand and took hers in it, "I'm James Vega."

Shepard had always told her friends how spunky and determined her sister could be. But right now she seemed broken-

"Him!"

James stopped, "What?"

"Is that Kaidan Alenko?"

"Uh…" He looked, "Yeah, that's him."

"That's what I thought."

She marched over to Kaidan and tapped him on the shoulder. Once he turned around, she punched in the face, hard. No warning at all.

"You son of a bitch!" She hit him again, "You broke my sister's heart! You don't even deserve to be here!"

No one really wanted to get in the middle of the two but Joker found the entire situation hilarious. He stood in the corner holding his sides, laughing, "Oh man! Shepard would love this!"

'That she would.' James thought before he jumped forward and gently grabbed the young woman to pull her away. Everybody else seemed to be afraid of her. James was the one along with Garrus that had to hold Shepard back once she was pissed off at someone, he guessed his sister wouldn't be any different. Shepard's mother walked over to Kaidan to make sure he was alright then walked over to Aya, "Aya, calm down. The past is the past and she found someone better than that piece of crap. There is no need to be angry anymore."

James bit back a laugh at the words that were used.

"Oh Aya, Ciara would have loved to see that but we are in a church. Try to control yourself, okay?"

"We are outside of the church, in the cemetery. Seems fitting, if you ask me."

"Aiyanna…" She warned.

"Yes, Mother…"

James let go of her and looked around at everyone else, silently asking why no one else helped him restrain the girl.

No answers were given, of course so James turned to walk away.  
"Hey!"

He stopped.

"Where are you going?"

"Thought about going to the bar next door. Would you want to come with?" A bar next to a church, maybe he'd start coming to this church.

"Yes, I'd like that."

Once out of earshot, he had to laugh. "Good job back their with Alenko!"

"He deserved it! That bastard shouldn't have hurt my sister! I should've kick him in his family jewels!"

The two arrived at the bar and got some drinks. They sat at the table for a while without speaking. The entire place was dark, black lights everywhere lit up the place making it a raver's paradise. Even though the rave was in the other room, the music could be heard through the walls.

"Ciara and I used to come here before she joined in with the Alliance. We were always dancing with glowsticks and all. It was great." A smile graced her lips, "When the place first opened, we were the first ones here dancing."

If it was one thing Shepard loved, it was techno and rave music.

James studied Aya while she was looking off into nothing, remembering something from a long time ago. "That necklace, Shepard had one just like it…"

"She has the right side of the heart, I have the left part." The pendant was held up, "When put together the two pieces spell out 'Forever Sisters' with a little prayer below it. It's a locket. They are able to snap together once open as well and it makes a holoform of the pictures inside. The same picture of us are in both pendants…"

James reached into his pocket and pulled out the other part of the very necklace she wore. It was one of the only things left that wasn't burned to ash on Shepard's body when they had found it.

"They wouldn't let us see the body but I wish I knew where her part of the locket was. It was bound to have been lost during the battle. It's probably still in London somewhere."

"Would it upset you if you were to find it our get it back?"

"I would be content in a way because a part of her would be with me."

He looked down in his hand and lifted it up, holding it out to her. It was still a little ashy and smelled of smoke but he gave it to her anyway.

Aya gladly accepted it and held it in both hands while she cried once more. The tears fell onto the pendant and it seemed to glow a bit so she held it up and clicked it together with hers. As it always had, a picture of them came up but something else faded into view around the holo-picture. Shepard's began to speak from a recording…

"Aya-bear, I know this will find it's way back to you. I've seen it. I want you to know how much I love you and Mom. Everything will be okay, I promise. I'll be able to watch over you now! Not like a creepy stalker, you know what I mean," A short laugh was heard, "I don't want you to be sad, sis. We'll meet again some day! I'll wait for you! Remember the LAAAME song from the Pokemon cartoon we always sing?" A singing voice was heard...

"Til' the end I will be with you.  
We will go where our dreams come true.  
All the times that we have been through,  
You will always be my best friend...

Here we are-on a new adventure.  
Danger lurks-somewhere in the darkness.  
We are set-for surprises-even battle.  
We're a team-no one better mess with us!

If we stand as one,  
There's nothing to fear,  
We'll beat the darkness,  
And we'll stay right here!  
Time after time,  
That's how it will be,  
Just you and me.

Til' the end I will be with you,  
We will go where our dreams come true,  
All the times that we have been through,  
You will always be my best friends...

Here we are-on a new adventure  
Danger lurks-somewhere in the darkness  
We are set-for surprises-even battle!  
We're a team-no one better mess with us!

If we stand as one,  
There's nothing to fear,  
We'll beat the darkness,  
And we'll stay right here!  
Time after time,  
That's how it will be,  
Just you and me.

Remember when we first met?  
We had such fun, oh I never will forget...  
Since then, the times are so good-  
We've always stuck together like best friends should."

Another soft laugh was heard. "So just take care of yourself, okay? I love you, lil sis and I always will! Ciara signing off!"

The recording faded and the hologram picture remained. Silent tears ran down Aya's face and James was not quite sure what he had just seen.

"We will meet again, sis. But until then, goodbye." Her gold eyes, Shepard's same eyes looked at James, "Thank you…"

"I'm not sure why but I felt like I couldn't give it to anyone until just now. It felt… I don't know… Wrong until just now."

"She knew you were going to find it, she always did have a type of clairvoyance that saw certain flashes from the future… But thank you. You have no idea what this means to me."

"You're welcome."

"I should head home."

"You want me to walk you?"

"I'd like that, very much."

* * *

Should I continue?


End file.
